Victims of Pain, Recievers of Love
by Amaya And Aiko no Akatsuki
Summary: Child Abuse is a bad thing.This little girl escapes the pain of abuse with the help of two little boys. She rises up to a place where she is loved with other abused children.One-shot


_**She comes to school with the lunch she packed  
nobody knows what she's holding back**_

_**Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday**_

_**she hides the bruises with the linen and lace**_

_**Oh...**_

A little girl of about seven years old with bright pink hair and emerald hair stepped out of her home, a brown paper bag in her hand. She walked to her school, wearing an old white sun dress she wore the day before. A bruise hidden under her sleeve. She stared sadly at a woman hugging her daughter. As she entered the school, kids threw things at her and tripped her. A boy with raven hair helped her up and stared into her emerald eyes, smiling softly. She blushed and smiled. She thanked him. The bell rang, making her look up at the clock. When she looked at the boy, he was gone. All he told her, was his name. Sasuke Uchiha.

_**The teacher wonders but she never asks**_

_**it's hard to see the pain behind the mask**_

_**bearing the secret of a secret storm**_

_**sometimes she wishes she was never born**_

As she entered class, she smiled at her teacher, Kurenai."Sakura, please take your seat."Kurenai said. Sakura sat down, and a girl behind her threw a paper wad at her head. Sakura ignored it, and went on with class. She stared out the window, thinking of the little boy, Sasuke."Sakura, what do you think of child abuse?"Sakura looked up at Kurenai.

"U-uh..I-I think...that...i-it um..."she stuttered, nervous. Kurenai smiled sadly."Don't be nervous. What do you think?"she asked."Well...I-I...think it...hurts..the child..a-and makes them f-feel bad." Sakura said, quietly. Kurenai nodded and continued talking. At lunch, Sakura sat down by herself at a bench. A boy with blond hair and blue eyes grinned and sat next to her."Hi, I'm Naruto Uzamaki!"he said. She smiled."I'm Sakura Haruno." Sasuke joined and Naruto told a joke that made her laugh, and Sasuke smile.

_**through the wind and the rain **_

_**she stands hard as a stone in a world that she cant rise above**_

_**but her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved**_

_**concrete angel**_

After school, Sakura ran home, smiling. She found out Sasuke lived next to her. He was her new neighbor! She ran to her room and whispered,"Sasuke-kun! Naruto-kun!"out the window. Sasuke and Naruto peered out the window, smiling. They began talking, smiling and laughing. They talked into the night, happy and having fun.

A woman grabbed Sakura and yelled at her. Sasuke and Naruto turned to each other, frowning. They watched as Sakura's mother shook Sakura's shoulders, yelling at her. Sakura turned her head towards her two new, and only friends, fear and sadness shinning brightly in her jade eyes. They both gave sad looks to her. They watched as Sakura's mother began to beat her. They heard Sakura crying and screaming.

"Mommy! Don't hurt me!"she cried."I'm sorry! I won't be a bad girl!" "Shut up!"her mother shouted. They were out of view, but they saw the shadow of her mother beating Sakura. Sasuke and Naruto looked up at the sky, tears running down their cheeks, as they prayed for Sakura. They winced hearing the screams and sobs and cried. "Sakura."they both whispered.

_**somebody cries in the middle of the night**_

_**the neighbor hears but turns off the lights**_

_**a fragile soul caught in the hands of fate**_

_**when morning comes it will be too late.**_

One A.M

An ambulance was in front of Sakura's house, along with police cars. People ran in and out of the house, and Sasuke and Naruto stood in the crowd of people, watching in curiosity and fear. They still had tears running down their cheeks, but no one noticed.

_**through the wind and the rain **_

_**she stands hard as a stone in a world that she cant rise above**_

_**but her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved**_

_**concrete angel**_

The crowd watched as a stretcher with a tiny body on it was pulled out. Sasuke and Naruto crossed the tape lines and went up to the beaten body."Sakura..."they whispered. Bruises covered her body along with cuts. Their tears dripped onto their face as they held her hands. They were forced to let go as two people pushed the stretcher into the ambulance. The two boys walked back into the crowd, sobbing softly as their friend was taken away.

The Next Day:

A big group of people stood in the cemetery. A small stone grave stood there, with a group of other Child Abuse Victim's Graves. An angel was on the stone and a woman walked up to it. She touched the name carved onto it. Sasuke and Naruto were in the front of the crowd. All the students from school, who picked on her with their parents, and the teachers and neighbors were there, crying for her.

"Sakura..."a girl cried. She was the girl who threw paper at Sakura, Sasuke noted. The two boys layed a small white flower over the newly dug grave then stared at her picture in front of the grave. Others followed, leaving a huge bouquet of roses, Chrysanthemums, Cherry Blossoms and all types of flowers for her.

_**a statue stands in a shaded place**_

_**an angel girl with an upturned face**_

_**her name is written on a polished rock**_

_**a broken heart with a world forgot**_

Sasuke and Naruto stared down sadly at the grave, reading the carvings.

Sakura Haruno

March 28, 1995-March 29, 2002

She is in a Place Where She's Loved

_**through the wind and the rain **_

_**she stands hard as a stone in a world that she cant rise above**_

Naruto and Sasuke turned away from the grave and walked through the people there. They stood in front of two graves next to hers.

_**but her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved**_

_**concrete angel**_

Sasuke Uchiha

Jully 23, 1994- March 28, 2001

A Victim of Pain, a Receiver of Love

Next to Sasuke's grave, was his older brother's.

Itachi Uchiha

June 1988-March 28, 2001

A Victim of Pain, a Receiver of Love

Naruto sighed and read his grave.

Naruto Uzamaki

October 10, 1994-April 9, 2001

An Orphan Given to God

The two boys turned, smiling at the young girl behind them. The pink haired girl with emerald eyes smiled brightly, her bruises gone. She hugged each of them and stood in the middle of them. Both boys grabbed her hands, and ran up the hill covered in leaves, leaving the four graves. A group of kids stood at the grave, smiling. There were older kids, and Sasuke ran and hugged another boy with long black hair and onyx eyes. He smirked at Sakura and Sasuke, messing up his brother's hair.

He bent down to her level, kissing her forehead. She blushed."I'm Sakura."she said."I'm Itachi, Sasuke's brother." The group of kids introduced themselves, then had a group hug. The older kids too. There was a group of twelve children her age, and thirteen older kids. Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Gaara, Temai, Kankuro, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Naruto, Sasuke and her were the younger kids and Pein, Itachi, Konan, Kisame, Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Tobi, Obito, Yahiko and Haku were the older kids. (The older kids are older by six years.)Sasuke smiled at Sakura, putting his hand out. She grabbed it, and the two ran with the others. Sakura stopped, and turned to the group of people. The others stopped too, staring at the group. Sakura turned, and they ran once more, before leaving, together, as Victims of Pain, and Receivers of Love.

* * *

**Hello. I made this video, due to a major injury to one of my friends a few years back. She was abused as a child and had...died due to Child Abuse. Her parents were arrested, but that could not help anyone. She was dead. You can't change back time, so you can't bring her back. Please, help stop Child Abuse when you can.**


End file.
